


The Flowers of Blood

by SmallFlame



Series: Inferno [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Depressing, Dubious Consent, Family Death, Gaslighting, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Painful Sex, Pedophilia, Peony/Rose, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rose is a sociopath, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, downer ending, holding head underwater, misfortune, poor peony, unlucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallFlame/pseuds/SmallFlame
Summary: Also known as the Horribly Unlucky Adven-Tours of Peony.Peony's relationship with his brother, Chairman Rose, is a long, complicated and unpleasant one. He just can't catch a break.
Relationships: Peony / Rose
Series: Inferno [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002192
Kudos: 14





	The Flowers of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Recently beating the Crown Tundra DLC, I've fallen in love with Peony.
> 
> Sorry Peony :C

"Ah-ah! Nnghh- R-Rose! It hurts..."

"Be quiet, Peony! You know the deal, no-ngh-talking!"

Rose groaned in perverted lust as he slammed into his younger brother's tight asshole over and over. He had him on his knees on the floor of their tent, with only a sleeping bag as a cushion. With each thrust he grunted, tightening his grip on Peony's smaller hips, pushing him a little bit forward each time.

Peony whimpered with each one, tears welling up in his eyes from pain all over. His back, his knees, and his poor butt, completely at the mercy of his older brother. He sniffled audibly and hiccuped as he spoke.

"S-sorry Rose but it hurts!"

"I said shut up!" 

With that Rose jabbed forward particularly hard, enough to make Peony yelp and lose his balance, sending him down to the ground. He pulled his arms up to brace himself, barely making it, and ended up in a better position for his brother to continue fucking him. His cheek was smushed against the ground while his ass was high in the air; Rose never stopped his assault and continued on like nothing happened. 

He moved one hand from his brother's hip to the back of his head to hold it there, gaining speed without even asking if Peony was okay. Rose let out another loud moan, tilting his head back as he pounded into Peony's little ass, his decent sized cock throbbing inside desperately wanting to explode.

"Ahh-nnnnn Peony, this position suits you better-" he said breathlessly, panting and licking his lips as the sounds of their skin slapping against one another filled the tent. Rose watched hungrily every time his cock left Peony's sensitive ring of muscles, covered in fluids; glistening in the moonlight that was lighting up the woods. Every time it nearly popped out but then slammed it back in, he felt the tremors in Peony's back and thighs, shaking all around him. Peony would whimper and gasp sounding utterly pathetic. It was annoying for sure but, oh it _really_ got Rose going. He grinned widely in euphoria and continued fucking his sibling without remorse. 

Peony panted while sniffling and simpering in-between, the angle putting a lot of pressure on his neck, causing more pain than before. He hated the sounds that came out of his brother's mouth, and tried his best to block them out to no avail. Rose was going faster now which only meant one thing. He knew he couldn't prevent it but still was somehow brave enough to try, despite knowing the outcome.

"R-Rose-" he sobbed. "Please don't go inside me a-again-AHH!"

Rose tightened his grip on Peony's head and yanked it slightly upward, leaning forward while still pounding away. He sneered in his ear, his hot breath tickling the back of his neck, making Peony shiver even more so.

"You do _not_ get to tell me what to do. Don't forget it!"

He shoved Peony's head roughly, letting go to return his hand back to Peony's hips to brace himself. Rose groaned, arching his back and slamming his cock deep into Peony's asshole before finally coming inside him, sighing in relief as it all left, filling up his little brother with his seed. Peony openly began to cry again as he laid there helpless, unable to move, forced to take it all in. He hated this, he hated this so much but he couldn't do anything to defend himself. He didn't dare.

Drained, Rose stepped back. Pulling his penis out with a sloppy pop as it exited Peony's behind. He shoved the rest of him to the ground before putting on the rest of his clothes. Peony grunted in pain and pulled his legs up close to him. God his butt and his tummy hurt so bad. He didn't wanna move at all but wasn't allowed rest just yet.

"Get up you baby and get your pajamas on. We have to get up early you know." Rose didn't look at him as he settled himself into his sleeping bag. Peony rubbed his eyes which were now puffy and red, looking at his brother with quivering lip. 

"R-Rose my stomach hurts..."

"Don't care. Go to sleep." With that, Rose pulled over his covers and went to sleep. Leaving the sniveling Peony to dress himself and tuck himself in, crying himself to sleep.

-

Rose was 12 when he first touched the 6 year old Peony. He didn't find his younger brother attractive or anything like that. It was merely another way for him to overpower him, and be better than him. He already was the family favorite in every way, but he saw his little brother as a blemish. Peony wanted to be just like his older brother and be noticed, but Rose refused to let him take any sort of spotlight. He knew his little bro looked up to him so manipulating him would be easy. 

They were taking a bath together, nothing unusual there as they have done so since they were even younger kids. Peony was playing and trying to imitate his brother when Rose came up with an idea. 

He turned to him and told him that if he played this game with him, he would give him more attention and of course Peony happily agreed. Rose smirked, this was way too easy. He moved Peony to his lap and reached down to fondle him, stroking his tiny dick. Peony didn't fully understand what was happening, but he never forgot the weird feeling that he felt that day. Rose made him swore not to tell anyone and he never did.

When Peony was eight, he clung to Rose even more and never wanted to go anywhere without him, while at the same time growing slightly afraid of what Rose would want to do next. Rose would fondle him come every bath time, and at night he would sneak into his room and ask Peony to bend over. Peony was scared but he loved his brother so he did what he was told. Every other day Rose would sneak in and insert his finger in Peony's butt, and if he made any noise he would never take him to catch his first Pokémon ever. Peony wanted a Pokémon more than anything in the world so of course he stayed silent as he cringed in pain. 

When Peony finally turned 10, as promised Rose took him to catch his first Pokémon. As a 16 year old he was more than qualified to take his younger brother into the Wild Area alone. He struck up a deal with him, if he helped him catch a Pokémon of his choice, he would have to let Rose do what he wanted. Of course Peony was hesitant but he was just so excited to be a Pokémon Trainer that he agreed eagerly. 

Rose showed him where the Cufant gathered, knowing Peony loved them since Copperajah was Rose's favorite, and therefore they were Peony's favorite. It was all just so easy. After Rose helped him catch one they set up camp, that was the first time Peony sucked Rose's dick. It was messy and full of tears, Peony wanted to back out but Rose threatened to take away his newly caught Cufant among other things, so Peony fearfully obliged. 

Rose would hold the side of his head to guide him up and down his cock, instructing him on what to do. He forcefully made Peony go past his limits, taking him deeper and deeper down his throat before releasing his fluid and demanding that he swallow. Peony spit it up on instinct and instantly regretted it. Rose was so mad that he struck his younger brother right across the face with no hint of remorse. He ignored the cries of his brother and held him down, tearing off his pants and underwear, spitting on his virgin hole before proceeding to force himself on Peony. Slamming into him over and over as the night went on. Peony screamed and cried but out in the Wild Area no one could hear him or offer help. He was alone with his older brother who took advantage of him just because. He begged and begged for him to stop, but Rose never listened to him, instead he demanded him to keep his mouth shut, lest he wanted worst things to happen. Peony tearfully obeyed the best he could.

Since then, this would become a "tradition" of theirs every Friday. Going camping in the Wild Area for Pokémon, unbeknownst to their parents that Rose was raping his younger brother. He couldn't exactly do anything at home with their parents around, it was far too risky. He threatened Peony like before to not say anything, and in order to make him feel compliant he would buy him things and take him to Gym Battles in the meantime, treating him to any food or game he wanted. During those days Peony would begin to feel happy again, at least till Friday rolled around and Rose would force him to give him a blow job or shove his way inside again. Rinse and repeat. 

They were on the third month of them doing this, and Peony still despised it when Rose came inside his ass. It was so gross and it was super difficult to clean up afterward. During their trips Rose always acted extra cruel to him, but as soon as they got home he would be back to being a model student so to speak. Peony wanted to tell his parents so badly but they would never listen. Rose was perfect in their eyes and nothing could ever incriminate him.

-

The following morning, they gathered up their things and flew back home on Corviknight in silence. After a hour or so they touched down, only to find that no one was home yet. Peony bashfully walked to the washroom to clean as Rose walked into the kitchen, stumbling on a note left by their parents.

_'Rose, sorry to leave on short notice while you boys were still camping, but your mother and I were called away suddenly for work. There's plenty of food for you to reheat in the fridge, we'll be back on Monday. Look after your brother!'_

Rose smirked in satisfaction. Finally, he had always wanted to fuck Peony in the comfort of their own home. He really wanted to make him understand that he was just an ant compared to him, and he would never be anything else.

He walked up the stairs with sick intentions, pushing the washroom door wide open with a **-BANG!-** Peony jumped, his eyes shrunken in fear. Rose was too old now to bathe with him so it was supposed to be his alone time. What was he doing?

Rose glared at his little brother with a steely gaze, shutting the door behind him. The click sound hanging in the air, the tension so heavy Peony thought he would suffocate. 

"Out." Rose said, emotionless. Peony gulped, opening his mouth to protest but quickly shutting it, not wanting to make his brother even more mad. He stood up shakily, slowly lifting one leg then the over the edge, standing before Rose buck naked. Rose grinned and began to remove his pants, which in turn caused Peony to panic.

"Rose, wait what are you doing? O-our trip is over, you-you can't do this in the house! M-mom and dad-"

"Mom and Dad are gone till Monday. Get on your knees."

"What do you mean gone?? Where did they go?!" Peony's chest began to rise and fall at a rapid pace. This wasn't how the routine was supposed to go! They were home now, why was Rose doing this?

"I said, get on your knees!" He lurched forward and forced Peony down by his shoulders, turning him around and bending him over the bathtub edge. He grabbed the back of his head and shoved him into the water, ignoring his pathetic flailing hands that tried to grab at him with no avail. After a few seconds Rose let Peony come up for air who gasped desperately for breath, coughing and hacking up liquid the best he could.

Rose kept his grip on Peony's head and sneered, spitting every word with hate. "You know you're nothing compared to me, Peony! You'll always be the black sheep! I'm going to be the one that reigns Supreme over everybody! When will you get it through that thick skull of yours that you're nothing! When I order you to do something, you do it! Understand?!"

He dunked Peony's back underwater for a brief moment before bringing it back up again, resulting in more sputtering. Peony's eyes and chest burned, his head was foggy trying to comprehend everything. He didn't realize his brother hated him THIS much, he thought he at least cared for him a little bit but it was just wishful thinking on his part. He was too overwhelmed by emotion to speak, he simply sobbed and nodded, hoping it was enough. But of course, it wasn't. 

Rose readied himself at Peony's entrance, spitting on him before pushing his dick in, causing his little brother to yelp. He held his back down as he started in quick, humping with a newly found viciousness. In and out his cock went from Peony's abused ass, Rose loved seeing it accommodate his girth, expanding every time he slammed in.

Peony braced himself by holding the edge of the tub, his body shaking with every forceful push. It hurt, it hurt so much! Even after all their camping trips he never got used to being fucked by his brother, his butt always feels like it's on fire no matter what. 

Without warning Rose yanked Peony up, turning him around to face him before proceeding to shove his cock down his throat. 

"Mmgggl!" Peony cried out from around his brother's dick but Rose didn't listen. He held Peony's head in place as he fucked his face, slamming deeper into this throat with blinding speed. Peony clenched his eyes shut, bringing his hands up to grab Rose's shirt or anything to try to get him to slow down. Nothing he did ever worked. He hated sucking his brother's dick but Rose was relentless. Every time the tip reached the back of his throat he wanted to gag, but Rose made sure to get Peony used to his length so he wouldn't throw up, even though he still really wanted to.

Rose groaned and grabbed his head tight, arching forward as his release sputtered out for Peony to swallow. Peony also really, really hated this part, but knew better than to spit it out. With great disgust he slowly started to gulp his brother's seed down, not being allowed to leave till he got it all.

Once Rose finished, he sighed in satisfaction and shoved Peony off of him, leaving the washroom without another word. Peony sniffled as he dragged himself back into the tub, staying there till it was time for dinner.

The entire time they ate, Peony's stomach couldn't settle down. It was twisting and turning with anxiety and other things, not knowing if Rose was going to do anything else. For the rest of the night he let him be, but the following day he started early. Rose snuck into Peony's bed and violated him, taking away another safe space. He grabbed his wrists and held them tightly as he fucked his brother, staring down at him with contempt. Peony tried to close his eyes or look away, seeing the hate in his older sibling's eyes was too much to bear. 

Afterwards he made Peony get on his knees on the floor to suck him off, only this time he would have to do it willingly. He was incredibly nervous and hesitant, be he eventually lowered his mouth down onto Rose's cock and began sucking. Not very well but still it was something. The entire time as he bobbed his tiny mouth on his cock, Rose stroked Peony's head with the most condescending grin.

"This is what you're good for, Peony. Aren't you happy that your actions are holding my attention? Suck a little faster, little brother." Peony's face flushed red as he quickened his pace slightly. Rose huffed satisfied knowing his words were twisted, molding Peony just like predicted. He stood up from the bed at the last moment, releasing himself all over Peony's face, who yelped in response. Rose leaned down and held Peony's chin straight to force him to look him in the eyes, the white liquid strewn across his dark skin. Rose huffed in pride at his work, and looked at Peony with complete sincerity. 

"You're grateful for all the attention, aren't you Peony?"

Peony gulped, trembling slightly with sweat forming in his forehead. His heart was contorting every which way and his stomach was flipping over itself. What Rose said wasn't technically a lie, and that alone caused him so much turmoil. Realizing he was keeping him waiting, the young boy nodded and looked at his brother with shimmery green eyes.

"Y-yes Rose..." he said in a hushed tone, barely audible. 

"So, what does one say when one is grateful, hmm?"

Peony gulped. "Th-thank you" It felt so wrong saying that. His stomach did a few more flips and his heart began pounding faster. Rose hummed in approval before getting up and nudging Peony to the side. He walked to the door and glared at him from the side, "Go wash your face, you're disgusting." Ending the sentence with a slam.

When their parents came home on Monday Rose was back to being the perfect son, putting on a mask and acting like the best big brother whenever they were around. Peony was afraid of doing anything that made him mad, but at the same time he was getting increasingly frustrated that his parents just kept asking him and telling him to 'be more like your brother' 'why aren't you more like your brother' all the while they refused to see the change in Peony's demeanor. The only one that paid any attention to him was Rose, and that boiled down to him sneaking into his room to fuck him while their parents were sleeping every other night. 

Holding him down, covering his mouth as he pounded into his ass relentlessly, their parents none the wiser. This continued till Peony turned 13, which is when he started acting out to get any notice from them. Stealing money from their wallets, starting fights with the other boys at school, failing class. The boiling point was reached one night when they sat him down to berate him, screaming why couldn't he get a scholarship like Rose, and have a perfect record. How Rose could do no wrong and that Peony should move in with Rose, who was getting ready to migrate to his new apartment soon in Wyndon. That way he could learn a thing or too.

Peony's face turned a deep red when they said that, imagining that if he lived alone- all alone with Rose, he would be treated worse 24/7 like he has been these past several years. They didn't even care or notice what he's been putting his younger brother through, and the thought of that sent him over the edge. That night he grabbed some things, stuffed his backpack full of supplies and ran away, never looking back. 

That was the last time Peony saw Rose until he turned 17. It was a moment of weakness.

Peony was alone in his small apartment as usual, when he happened to turn on the television at the exact moment when the news was interviewing his brother. It was like a shock to Peony's system, he was paralyzed. He hadn't seen his face in years and now here he was, a 23 year old up and coming business man, with a promising Pokémon Training career as well. He looked like a god among men, a diamond in the midst of a coal mine. 

Before he knew what his body was doing, tears were forming in his eyes as he slipped down the waistband of his pants, spitting in his hand and proceeding to grab his dick, pleasuring himself sloppily. He choked out a sob as he watched the interview with heightened yet mixed emotions, stroking his length to climax, panting and moaning Rose's name for the first time in years. Peony ended up releasing all over his chest, leaning back and covering his eyes with both of his arms as tears spilled out against his will. He was disgusted with himself, and couldn't even bother to drag his body to bed, resigning himself to the couch for the rest of the evening.

-

As the years went on, Peony learned to find joy in things again, discovering a love for traveling across the lands while sleeping under the stars, despite his history with camping trips. As he got older he got back into adoring the thrill of Pokémon battles, and did so well as a Steel type Gym Leader that he managed to make it to Champion. His heart soared, his talents finally being recognized by millions as he deserved all along. His happiness was cut short one day however. He walked up to Motostoke Gym to host the opening ceremonies when he saw....him. His brother Rose being introduced to the other Gym Leaders as the newly appointed Chairman. 

It was like time stood still. There he was, for real this time, not just on on a screen. Rose was really there, with the same wicked smile, the same cold eyes. To everyone else he was the charming Chairman, but Peony knew better.

Before anyone could see him, he left as quick as he arrived. Vanishing from the League without a trace. 

-

Shortly after leaving the League he met a lovely woman on his travels, and well, simply put it was love at first sight. She kind, yet spunky, and vibed very well with Peony's energy, and for that he was grateful. He never delved much into his past, and she never asked, which in turn made him feel a tad bit guilty, but she loved him all the same. When the topic of having a family came up, Peony would freeze ever so slightly before returning back to his loud and boisterous self to hide his apprehensions. He knew he wanted a family but for obvious reasons he was hesitant. 

On the first night that they tried, Peony was in awe of his beautiful wife, her skin shining so brilliantly, her nipples soft and sweet, her eyes kind and inviting. She was simply breathtaking.. However, looking upon this perfect being made him inadvertently recall the time he jerked himself off to his abusive brother, and then all the times before. Rose fucking and degrading him. Using him for his sick power fantasy, and more. Peony began to sweat, gulping nervously, feeling incredibly undeserving of this wonderful woman. 

He was just an ant after all. 

Peony had gotten good at pushing down these memories thus far, but tonight they rushed back so intensely that his legs fell from under him, resulting in him collapsing to the floor. She rushed to his side and helped him back onto the bed, covering herself with a robe that was set aside. Peony covered his face in embarrassment, apologizing over and over, yet she never got upset or berated him, not once. She smiled sweetly and planted a gentle kiss upon his cheek and said,

"Tomorrow is another day. We'll try whenever you're ready."

Her words were like a song that soothed his soul. After taking it slowly step by step, together they brought the shining star that was Peonia into their lives and quite frankly it was incredibly healing. He threw himself into being a dad, he wanted to be the very best dad, that no one ever was. Peony was determined to spoil his little girl anyway he could, and dedicated himself to learn how to sew. That way he could give her the best clothes possible that were always made with love. He tried hard, maybe too hard at times to spend time with her, and the older she got the less inclined she was to do so.

Her mother eventually convinced her to go with her father on one of his famous adven-tours to the Crown Tundra during school break. Peony had a whole itinerary planned but Peonia was more interested in the Dynamax cave than hanging out with her old man, dumping him on a random trainer that happened to be visiting the tundra at the same time.

After a exciting romp in the Crown Tundra; which included getting possessed and reviving an old myth, and legendary Pokémon, Peony continued to travel around Galar. He dropped his darling Peonia back at home wither her mom so since school vacation was over, although it pained him to do so. 

He gave his family a kiss and a hug goodbye before setting out back into the wilds, though little did he know that misfortune wasn't that far behind. His life had finally turned around for the better, and he had found well deserved happiness for once. But it only takes one freak accident to ruin everything. 

Disaster struck Peony's home while he was away, two months after he left. He was on the sunny beaches of Alola when he got the call. He returned home to find it gone. It had burned down overnight somehow, and after running to the middle of his former household, his deepest fears were realized. 

They didn't make it out in time.

The next two years or so was one big blur. He vaguely remembered collapsing down upon the fallen ashes of his entire life. Screaming to heaven and hell, pounding on the ground with all his might. He ended up being dragged away by Paramedics and taken to the hospital. They asked him questions and told him things, but he didn't recall. He donated all his Pokémon except one to the Poké Center, and settled down in the shit hole known as Spikemuth. He had given up Pokémon battles, given up travelling. With each passing day he was sure he was getting closer and closer to giving up on life.

The television hummed with static as it played nothing, illuminating the reality that was Peony's rinky dink apartment. It was small, dark and only had one window. There was barely enough room to do anything which frankly, Peony never saw as a problem considering he didn't do anything at all. He watched the static dance across the screen with dull green eyes, his beard had gotten unkempt as well as his hair. This was his life now.

Suddenly, two knocks where heard at his door, which Peony didn't even register at first. Who in the hell would be knocking at his door? It's possible he imagined it, he wouldn't put it past himself when he heard two knocks yet again. With effort he peeled himself from the couch and shuffled sluggishly toward the door. When he opened it, he really couldn't believe his god forsaken luck.

A familiar, yet drained smile greeted him, along with those...same cold eyes. 

"It's been a long time, little brother. May I come inside?"

There stood former Chairman Rose, his older brother, holding only a coat and a single suitcase, looking surprisingly worse for wear, something Peony never thought was possible.

His eyes stayed open with shock and disbelief, not being able to even fathom at the fact his brother was right here, right now standing in front of him. Without realizing it he had stepped slightly to the side while angling his head down, like it was some kind of defense mechanism. Rose nodded, keeping his signature smile as he let himself in.

"Thank you, Peony. Nice-er-place you have here. Charming."

Peony snapped around in a instant, nose flaring as he slammed the door. "How the hell did you find me, Rose?"

Rose hummed, setting down his suitcase and coat before looking back at his brother. "Even now I have my ways. It's never been hard to keep track of you."

Teeth instantly gritted together at that response. Even after all this time he was just as smarmy as ever. Peony was definitely _not_ in the right mental space for this, Rose being in his breathing space was sending him into a panic. He stormed over to snatch his suitcase off the ground, swinging and gesturing it back toward the door.

"G-get the hell out of here Rose. Why are you even here, anyway? To gloat and brag and make me feel like shit like you always do?"

Rose sighed, placing one hand upon his hip. "Drop the suitcase, Peony." And he did, not that he really wanted to but it was like his body was acting on instinct, reacting to a familiar, ominous fear. He really, _really_ hated this feeling. Peony swallowed roughly and glared at his brother, sweat beginning to form. He stumbled back until he hit the wall, and remained there pressed against it, away from Rose.

Shaking his head, Rose let out a shallow exhale. Mainly because he was tired but it also held a hint of frustration as well. It killed him to ask this of his younger sibling, something he never thought would ever happen. He removed his hand from his hip and placed them in his pockets, looking Peony right in the eyes.

"I'm here, Peony, because I need to ask a favor of you." He began to walk towards Peony, slowly, like Liepard hunting its prey. "I've just been released from jail, you see, and I need a place to go. Considering you're my brother, I thought it'd be an easy decision." Every step closer Rose took, Peony flinched, pressing back farther into the wall to get away, but ultimately was stuck there, watching Rose invade his personal space until he was right in front of him.

Peony swallowed again, his breathing picking up its pace. Rose was before him, close enough that he could feel his breath upon his face. He darted his eyes to the side to avoid direct eye contact, not being able, still, to handle the full brunt of Rose's steely gaze.

"N-no, you can't stay here, Rose-"

"And why not? We're family, we should stick together."

"Find somewhere else-

"There is no where else, Peony."

"W-why the hell would you wanna stay with me?" At this he turned his head back with his eyebrows furrowed, returning the glare. Although Peony made an attempt, his gathering nerves were washed away when Rose cupped his face with his hands, getting dangerously close now.

Rose offered a hollow smile and leaned in. "Can't you see that I've missed you, Peony?" He placed his lips upon his brothers, enveloping him, kissing him deeply. Peony was surprised to say the least, and found himself not shoving him away, no, he stayed put like he did when he was a child. It felt like forever, but they eventually broke the kiss, Rose keeping the eye contact by not letting go of Peony's face. 

"That's-" Peony sputtered, gathering any nerve he could. "That's bullshit Rose, you've always hated me. Ever since we were kids!" 

Rose chuckled in response, "Peony please. Do you really think I would have spent all that time with you If I didn't like you? Come on now, I thought you were a bit smarter than that."

Peony attempted to shake his head. "No, that's not, that's not-"

"My dear, sweet little brother-" He took one hand and slipped it under Peony's shirt, feeling around his chest as he leaned into the crook of his neck, breathing hot air onto as he spoke, causing Peony to shiver, still not moving a muscle. "I was so lonely while I was in jail, please won't you do me this one favor and help me out? All we have is each other now, you know. You need me."

At this, tears immediately began well up and fall shortly after. Here he was, a grown man, completely powerless against his older brother just like before. His shoulders started to shudder at the horrid realization that what Rose said was the truth. Even after everything he did, after everything he put Peony through, suffering through such a massive loss, being alone with his thoughts in the dark for so long...he realized he needed _someone_ , anyone to cling on to, even if that someone turned out to be Rose.

Rose inwardly smirked as he heard Peony quietly sob to himself, mentally congratulating himself for still being able to dig his claws into his younger brother's soul hook, line, and sinker. Having complete power over someone's entire being again gave him an enormous rush, which was something he hadn't felt in a _very_ long time. He missed being able to dominate over peons like he used to, so it was only fitting that Peony would became his. He suckled his brothers neck which elicited a small moan out of him through his tears, all the while maneuvering his hands up, lifting up Peony's shirt over his head with no resistance and tossing it carelessly to the side.

Peony flinched, looking down ashamed, feeling mentally overwhelmed and exhausted at the same time. His was body just too tired to fight back, as sad as it was to admit it, Rose always had such a sinister effect on him. At this point, Peony was far too gone. 

"R-Rose..." Peony gasped but was immediately shushed by another kiss, and he returned it albeit weakly. When Rose pulled away, he rubbed his thumb over Peony's lips with no change in expression, but the intent was just as deadly.

"Shhh Peony." Rose cooed, pulling him away from the wall to guide him to the couch. Peony let himself be led, walking as if he was in a dreamlike state, not really feeling connected to his body. Before he knew it both of their clothes were off with Rose towering over him like he always did, kissing his neck to his collarbone, holding his wrists above his head as he worked. Peony's face flushed a deep color, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His tears had subsided for now, but felt himself right on the edge again as Rose pushed himself inside. Rose moaned loudly in lust and in relief. It had been so long since he commanded such control from his brother, and the pleasure was absolutely unreal. To Rose this wasn't about love, it never was. But he couldn't deny the immense amount of euphoria he was feeling from fucking Peony again, his own flesh and blood. It was exhilarating. 

Peony let a moan involuntarily as well, looking up at his brother with half-lidded, dull eyes, panting after every thrust. His cock twitched below, making the sinking feeling in his stomach feel worse. It was like he was locked in this awful loop; memories would flood his mind of Rose fucking his ass, and then he would wake up to the reality of it happening real time. He winced as Rose's dick entered and exited him, the friction of the quickening speed sending him over his threshold. Rose's age did little to detriment his libido, his body being in relatively good shape. His brother still had a secure hold on his wrists, making him less like a lover and more like a prisoner, which he supposed he always was. 

"I-nnn- heard what happened to your family," Rose breathed out, not letting up on the pace. Peony tensed up, tears welling up again in full force. What happened next, he truly did not expect. Rose let his right wrist go to raise his hand to Peony's despaired face, and gently wiped the tears away, looking at his younger brother with a gaze full of pity. "I'm sorry for-ah- your loss, Peony."

With his ass still getting pounded and the mention of his deceased family, Peony's breathing began to increase. His chest pained, and felt his throat begin to lock up, more tears fell and they never stopped.

"I-I...I miss them..." Peony choked out, just barely. "I miss them so much..."

As if he seemed to get off on Peony's pain, Rose grabbed both of Peony's legs to brace himself, arching his back and letting out a loud, lustful moan, releasing himself into Peony's insides causing him to groan as well. Rose sighed in great relief, a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders; figuratively speaking. He pulled his cock out, still half hard, and scooted himself up the couch, stopping right before Peony's quivering mouth. Without being told anything, Peony slowly parted his lips to accept his brother's member into his mouth, sucking obediently and quietly. His eyes were glazed over as tears continued to cascade down his cheeks.

Rose stroked his messy hair; like a pet, offering false comfort as he watched satisfied, the light from the television illuminating his baby brother's face while he sucked him off. Peony gazed up at Rose tiredly, his eyes having lost their vibrancy long ago. He laid there as Rose pumped into his throat, taking it all in. It was just like riding a bike. After he had swallowed it all, Rose leaned down and grabbed Peony's chin, looking at him, past his eyes and into his very soul, or what was left of it.

"Listen to me, Peony." His voice was low, dripping with poison. Infecting Peony with every word. "You never needed them. All you've ever needed was to trust in your older brother. It's us against the world, okay?"

With an inkling of a small smile beginning to form, Peony nodded slowly.

"Okay."


End file.
